1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless switch and a method of operating a wireless switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric lights are commonly provided in residential, commercial and industrial settings. In order to turn these electric lights on and off, it is typical to connect the electric light and a switch using wires to form a circuit that is opened or closed according to an operation of the switch.
Recently, new techniques for switching an electric light or lamp on and off and adjusting the brightness of the electric light or lamp through a wireless switch have been developed.
Typically, a battery, or the like, is required to supply electricity to the wireless switch. Thus, when the life of the battery ends, the battery needs to be replaced, inconveniencing a user.